


Die Qual der Wahl (The agony of choice)

by Zwetschge14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Humour, M/M, profound100 drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14
Summary: A drabble based on this weeks drabble challenge prompt "ice cream" from the ProfoundBond Discord Server.Cas went grocery shopping and slightly misunderstood what Dean asked for.





	Die Qual der Wahl (The agony of choice)

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up from his laptop. Finally. How long can grocery shopping take?

“Cas, what took you so long?” Dean got up and rushed towards the garage.

No answer.

“Cas?”

He heard a loud crash, followed by muffled cursing.

“Cas, do you need help?”

He rounded the last corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The Impala was stock full of boxes. Ice cream boxes. Cas turned to Dean, his face full despair.

“You told me to get ice cream. There are so many kinds.”

Dean looked from the angel to his car and burst into laughter.

_ Oh, Cas. _

  
  



End file.
